blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
BlazBlue: Distorted Sequence
BlazBlue: Distorted Sequence is a spin-off RPG, combining the worlds of EvoBlaze during the events of Control Sequence, and the Azure Generations timeline during the events of the Iconoclast Saga, covering 4 main but altered arcs from both. Story A strange force has intervened in the fates of two different timelines, affecting the realities of both. As the boundaries between these two realities blur, the characters from both get flung into the opposite and the Azure must be located and restored by their respective leaders before their realities are forever altered. Follow either the journey of the first wielder of the Azure's power, Ragna the Bloodedge and the various heroes who came after to carry the burdens to uphold their world and inherited his power, or follow the story of Nex who's world was not as fortunate and struggles in the reality ruled by cruel and eternal desires where the Azure became a force of destruction and chaos under the weight of a war between those who wished for absolute order in the NOS, and the remnant of those who wished for freedom in the LS. Whichever road is taken, the story remains the same, the events of both worlds are shifting as this odd distortion takes hold and tries to rewrite the possibilities in its favor. The possibilities of souls and both world's Azure have to be restored before the distortion overtakes their reality with its power. AG Route During the fated battle, Ragna almost succeeds in quelling his and Terumi's power over their world, but when a possibility occurs that the Master Unit is unable to restrain, the intended role of fate is broken, and both men are left standing. When Ragna realizes the Azure has become unreachable and disappeared after his battle with Terumi, he seeks it to restore his own reality by the guidance of the Observer Rachel Alucard. As Noel reveals other realities are tied to this distortion and being connected to their own, it is straining the Master Unit and soon their own reality will collapse. The strange new realities it had glimpsed were where hope became a distant memory and chaos is born from desire, and a reality where a forsaken future threatens to take hold and snuff out the light Ragna's actions left in the world. With his siblings, Jin and Noel, Ragna's fate shifts as he attempts to restore balance to worlds the Distortion is afflicting and seeks a way to return to his own. This brings him to the time of when several heroes lived, fighting their own battles against a new tyranny who claim to be the primal hands of fate themselves in a reality where a different Ragna's actions broke their design. This authority is challenged by a rogue force that seeks to protect their leaders who have control over the Azure's power, serving as the ones who can restore freedom once again. However, this authority soon discovers the Distortion, as well as the souls being drawn in, and to assure their future comes into play, they seek to utilize it and unleash odd darkness in the process. As Ragna becomes a factor in a world he already vanished from, he must assure the future generation survives their battle, while also discovering what the distortion seeks and where his Azure vanished to. CTS Route While having always suffered from nightmares that remind him of his loss, Nex is visited by a nightmare from an unknown source, showing his apparent success of destroying the very object he wished to bring an end to. However, it appears to be at the sacrifice of his own sanity and countless lives, which is immediately challenged by the arrival of another white-haired man he fights. Nex quickly discovers that his world is changing. His reality is ruled by the desires of the order and its system, but it is disturbingly more aggressive than normal as the NOS, the Government that has pursued him since childhood, appears to be concerned over a certain Distortion stirring in the Boundary they normally attempt to govern. Seeking answers, he follows his intended path with caution under the guidance of one of the last surviving Observers, Legna who advises he find the light lost in an Azure long ago, but due to the disdain of his own power from Azure bringing him pain and causing him to be a target, Nex seems uninterested. Each passing moment the Distortion seeps in, and his opponents learn of the souls invading their own reality, determining that possibilities from foreign ones are melding. The instability the phenomenon brings to their Boundary only perpetuates the chaos slowly tearing at Nex’s world, and conflict takes hold of it pushing the system that reads the fates and possibilities of many to desperate measures in order to contain the irregularities and prevent collapse. Nex must overcome the struggles his world and souls are plagued by, but also locate this distortion and stop its altering effects on the paths of many before its interference causes his world to sink deeper into darkness and become trapped in the state of an eternal nightmare. True Route The True Ending is only reachable after both routes have been cleared 100%, and all recruitable members must have been obtained throughout both. If any souls were missed, this route is not available. Mysteries of Caeles and Stygia are uncovered during the course of the route. Mini Routes Mini Routes are branches that appear from certain clears of other portions of the main routes. They're optional but required for the true ending and full roster. *Elements Foretold - Clear a certain portion of the AG route, has a handful of maps and scenarios based on Fateful Element. *Desired Calamity - Clear a certain portion of the CTS Route, has a handful of maps based on the climax of the Third War. *Shattered Eternity - Clear a certain portion of the CTS Route, has a handful of maps based on the creation of the Boundary Management System. Characters Gameplay Basics Offense Calculation Defense Calculation Soul Break and Heat usage Heat is the traditional MP of this game and serves as your primary source for attacks. If you lack heat, the character can't perform many of their moves. Generally, the higher base power a skill has, the more heat it will consume. Speedier characters can take more than one action but that also means they will end up consuming more heat. When heat is too low for most actions, you will have to wait and allow your character to regain it. Soul Break is access to your character's high-level skills which deal the most damage and typically will grant an edge in combat, such as a release of an Azure Grimoire. Soul Break can be gained through taking damage and dealing damage, and some characters will learn abilities that allow them to increase a teammates Soul Break. The higher level the character is the faster Soul Break will accumulate, and some moves can even be chained from them. Dual Distortions Duel Distortions are team attacks that require a certain combination of characters to be on the board. If those requirements are met and both have enough heat, a duel distortion can be performed. They have varying effects and some duel distortions are only unlocked once certain conditions are met for that character. Traits, Affinity, and Ranks Chapters Azure Generations Control Sequence Trivia *The two characters unique to the game, Caeles and Stygia represent the elements of light which are highlighted and make an appearance in Nex's world and the darkness which has appeared in the reality Ragna goes to. You can only find Caeles in CTS Routes and Stygia in AG Routes. Navigation Category:Game